Luck
by Purple-Eyes Gray Dragon
Summary: Two siblings have secrets, that is all they have in common.. right? Apollo struggles with his sexuality and tries daily to keep his homosexuality a secret from the entire world, while Roxanne struggles to keep her eyes on her target and not on the ruthless Seto Kaiba. They need each other, but will they come to helping each other?


I can't reverse time, nor can I change fate.I felt responsible for what happened that day though, and even though I found parents who took me in after the fire, they can never replace my true parents. I have kept track of everyday my parents were taken from me, plotting their murderers' deaths one by one. My foster parents moving to Domino City was meant to help me forget the fire and my dead parents, but they only brought me closer to them. I want to feel their last heartbeat in my hands and squeeze every breath from their lungs. The hardest part for me is acting looking normal for the damned world. I am not like the others around me, they don't get me and never will.

"Stop looking at the school that way. It's already difficult enough having to move to a different city just for you. I have to build up my reputation once again, and having you as a sister doesn't really help my image." The guy said. He wasn't my blood brother, he didn't had to live everyday and remember how my mom slowly burned to death. He got out and walked through the door to the school. I sighed and got outside. I looked sideways and saw everybody grinning and laughing, but when they turned around to see me they stopped and stared.I looked at a nearby clock and sighed. I had to stand around the hallway for two minutes. I hated this stupid uniform, I hated the school, and I hated…

"Nice to meetya! I'm Joey, Joey Wheeler! Welcome to Domino City High School!" A blond announced all happily, "What's your name?"

"The bell has rung time to get to class everyone!" A nearby teacher yelled. I was thankful for the first time in my life to get away. II went strictly to my class hating to be around these joyous idiots.

"Well you look at that!? Same class!" The same blond idiot announced, I quickly thought he freakin followed me. Great, same class with that loser and apparently his gang of dorks. Nope not the same "class", I was so out of his low pathetic class that I probably could afford his meaningless life twice in a row. However, He sat in the back with his lame friends.

"Class we have two new students! Introduce yourselves," The teacher ordered me and the guy.

"Hello my name is Apollo. I recently moved here from Tokyo. I love swimming and playing arcade games." The guy said. His stupid black hair that reminded of his stupid mother, and his stupid brown eyes that were identical to his father's.

"Hi, my name is Roxanne." I said shortly. Everyone started to stare at me. I sat down in my chair and sighed. As if they never seen a brunette with hazel eyes before. I was a reflection of what the orphanage and the stupid family wanted me to be. I took out my dad's lucky coin. It was the only thing that survived the fire. I rubbed it for good luck.

"Seems you made friends with the school's mutt over there, and his group of dorks." The boy next to him smirked. He was so cocky, and full of himself. I could tell just by his voice.

"I hope I didn't gave that impression, because I really don't want to be friends with his geek squad." I said huffily. I cocked my head back and put my head down already hating this day. I took a quick peek at him, and saw he was smiling at what he was reading. I felt the coin in my hand and decided that this coin was indeed partially lucky.

Apollo

I never understood why my sis hated me so much, I was the only one who was ever true to her. I could tell she hated my parents, even though they were the ones who took her out of that awful orphanage. She acted like she was the only victim of us moving. Hello! I left all of my friends behind, and her dark mood doesn't really help either. I just wish she could flash a smile now and then. I was a reflection of what my perfect parents wanted me to be. I had to always be the captain of the soccer team, and the valedictorian of every school I went. Be Mr. Popular with the perfect attitude. I was overjoyed when I finally had a sister to whom to talk with, but she was always so busy. I could never tell her anything, She never told me anything. She was like a ghost who lived in the room across from mine. Here I am sitting in a class full of people I never met, and she acts like if I enjoy being the center of attention. As if I really enjoy history, I don't care about the past! What is done is done! My eyes start to wander around the class, and I stop when I see a blond guy sitting next to a hot brunette. I'm sick of this! I won't lie to you. I was checking out the guy next to her. There! I am GAY! wow, You're the first one that I say that to. His amazing blond hair was amazing, and his eyes sparkled. I think I blushed when he started to sleep in class. The brunette sitting next to him looked at me and blushed. Great, she probably thinks I was checking her out now. Yey! I have a fake girlfriend to protect my gayness. I just had to be irresistible to girls.

"So, You're the God light and truth? " The brunette asked sexually. I pretended to be interested.

"And you have to be the Goddess of beauty right?" I flirted back with my huskily voice. "Because if you are, We make a divine couple." I winked. She giggled and walked to her group of friends, which I quickly noticed that the cute blonde was part of. Now, I was really interested in her.

"Come on Tea," A short spiked boy called to her. He gave me a dirty look. I kinda felt bad for the little guy, he probably had enormous crush in her, and I was only using her to get to her friend. Oops!


End file.
